More Than a Dream
by Chained Princess
Summary: Those who dream are losers, those who materialize their dream are winners. To fulfill your dreams, there are just two paths, light and dark. Which path you will choose, is your decision. But sometimes we go to the wrong path even if we don't want. A story of love and hatred. Sequel of 'Just a Dream'. Mainly KyoyaxMadoka, GingkaxMadoka, RyugaxHikaru. Contains some of my OCs.
1. When Dream Comes True

**Ok, this is a multi-chaptered sequel of my one-shot 'Just a Dream'. So if you are reading this, then please go to my profile and read that one first. It will help you to understand. But it totally depends on your wish. I won't pressurize you. ^_^**

**Thanks to all of them who read and reviewed 'Just a Dream'. I love you guys more than you can imagine! :D**

**And special thanks to-**

**BlackCatNeko999**

**Angelfromheaven2012**

**Flower-chan (guest)**

**Because they inspired me to do the sequel. :)**

**Hey, let me tell you the biggest secret of the world… I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade or any of its characters! XD I just own the storyline and my OCs.**

**So, I won't bug you more with my pathetic talks. Let's start! Thanks for reading this!**

"_Love is such an unreasonable emotion!" – Madoka Amano_

"Father, you called me?" Princess Madoka Amano bowed down in front of her father, His Highness King Amano.

"Yes, dear." King Amano smiled at his daughter. He never realized before today that his daughter grew up so much. Today, in this elegant wedding gown of her mother, she was looking like a lady. King Amano felt wetness in his eyes. He remembered his wife's beautiful face. If she could see this day…

"Madoka," King Amano said looking at her beloved daughter affectionately, "It's a big day for your life. You are going to be married today. Aren't you excited?"

Madoka looked down, unable to meet her father's eyes. How could she tell him that she was feeling so much guilty? King Amano did not understand what was going on his daughter's mind. He just smiled, placing a reassuring hand on Madoka's head, "Don't worry, Madoka. Everyone becomes nervous in their marriage day. It's normal. You should be happy. You are going to start a new life full of happiness."

Madoka looked up to meet her father's eyes and tried her best to put a smile on her face, but all her effort failed horribly.

"I chose the right person for you." King Amano smiled, "Gingka will give you all happiness that you deserve. I can die now without any worries."

"No, father! Don't say that! You will never leave us!" Madoka hugged her father, slightly crying.

"Crazy girl!" King Amano laughed, "Man is not immortal. I have to leave this world today or tomorrow…"

"Not now, dad! Not now!" Madoka shook her head, putting a finger in her father's lips.

"Ok!" King Amano smiled and put his hands up in surrender, "As you say, Your Highness!"

Madoka laughed, shaking her head. Her dad always called her that when she got angry. Madoka sighed. She was unhappy to leave her father, but she was more unhappy because she was lying to him. Not only him, she was lying to everybody. How could she tell them her heart belonged that person who saved her life one year ago? She had seen him only once, never met him again. Still she could not forget him.

This is not right, Madoka. She thought. You can't do this to Gingka. This is just cheating. How can you marry him when you have given your heart to someone else? Gingka trusts you and you are just playing with his emotions! Madoka remembered Gingka's pure innocent face. What will be his reaction if he comes to know the truth? He will totally break down. But Madoka could not hide the truth, either. She is such a cheater. Madoka felt like a criminal.

She closed her eyes, silent tears again rolling down her cheek. Here she was, walking down the isle hand in hand with her father, going to start a new life full of lies. She looked up to meet Gingka's eyes. Gingka was standing there, waiting for her eagerly. His eyes were sparkling with hope. And Madoka… she was just planning to cheat him for whole life!

Madoka wished she could run away! She hated this world. She hated everything. She hated herself most. She hated herself for not being able to forget him. Madoka closed her eyes again. That stoic, merciless silhouette of that man… He was walking away, not turning back for once. That green hair which reminds the color of forest after sunset. That sharp eyes which were a mix of sky and ocean.

He just left. He was past. Madoka should get over him. But she could not despite how hard she tried. He did some magic on her, making his memory unforgettable. Madoka is such a wimp! She should be ashamed for being a princess but having feelings for some poor street-boy.

But she knew she had to do this, at any cost. She had to marry Gingka. For her kingdom and her family's honor. Madoka stepped up beside Gingka, leaving her father's hand. Her expression hard and fixed, her eyes like a robot.

"Do you, Gingka Hagane, accept Madoka Amano as your wife, your partner in life and your only true love, promising that you will cherish your union and love her more each day than you did the day before, encourage and inspire her, laugh with her, comfort her in times of sorrow and struggle, love her in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when your love is simple and when it is an effort, give her your hand, your heart and your love, from this day forward for as long as you both live?"

Gingka replied proud and happily, "I do!"

"Do you, Madoka Amano, accept Gingka Hagane as your husband, your partner in life and you only true love, promising that you will cherish your union and love him more each day than you did the day before, encourage and inspire him, laugh with him, comfort him in times of sorrow and struggle, love him in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when your love is simple and when it is an effort, give him your hand, your heart and your love, from this day forward for as long as you both live?"

"I… I do…" Madoka said in a shaky voice, looking down.

The priest turned to the guests, "Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder. Forasmuch as N and N have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their torch each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining of hands: I pronounce therefore that they be husband and wife together, in the name of The Father, and of The Son, and of The Holy Spirit. Amen. You may kiss the bride."

Prince Gingka looked at his newly married wife, smiling slightly. His eyes were glinting softly. He leaned in and planted a sweet kiss on his wife's lips.

He loved Madoka. Madoka was his dream girl. And he was really happy to get married with the girl he always dreamt for. Today was like a dream to Gingka. He fell in love with princess Madoka just when she first came to Meteford, his father's kingdom, for vacation. Since then, he dreamed of their marriage. And today, it came true. Today Gingka was the happiest person of this world. Nothing could be wrong now.

Little did Gingka know that his wife cherished someone else in her heart…

**So… how was it? I'm really nervous! :( Please tell me! Remember, I love you guys! :)**


	2. The Beginning of The End

**Thank you for reading this. I love you guys! :D Question of the day: Who do you want Madoka to end up with? Gingka or Kyoya? I have everything planned for this story but still, I love to know your opinions. :) I want to sincerely thank-**

**BlackCatNeko999**

**Flower-Chan (Guest)**

**Madokahagane123**

**Angelfromheaven2012**

**A.B.D.Y.Z**

**For reviewing my story. I have no words to express my love towards you. Thank you!**

"_Love is just another meaningless word that I used to hate." – Kyoya Tategami_

Any normal person would be drunk by now. But Kyoya Tategami was not a normal person. He did not drink. Not only because he hate drunkards, but also because he did not have any money to drink.

He was standing at the top of the lighthouse tower. Once the tower used to be a lighthouse, but now it is broken and useless. If you stand at the top of it, you will feel like you are standing in a mountain. Look forward, you will see the whole Alfort kingdom. The buildings like little dollhouses, the roads like steel tapes, the rivers like silver ribbons, the horizon covered with greenery. Everything small and tiny, like a perfect map.

Turn backwards, and you can see the vast, mighty ocean. Sometimes bluer than sapphire, sometimes greener than forest and sometimes greyer than ashes. It will make an unperturbed effect on your mind, leaving you in a phase of stoicism. You will feel so little in front of this vast ocean. Your life, your happiness, your grief, your emotions everything will seem so unimportant. You will feel like just losing yourself in this vastness.

Kyoya feels the same when he stands in the top of this lighthouse. He forgets every pain of his life. He forgets that he is a street-boy, he has no family or parents, he doesn't know what he will eat next day, where his will sleep tonight. He even forgets that he will never get his first love. He feels an immeasurable happiness running through his veins.

"Kyoya!" A really familiar voice called him. Kyoya didn't turn back. He knew who it was. "What happened, Nile?" He asked getting irritated.

Nile, the intelligent and generous boy, who always considered Kyoya as a friend said in a rushing voice, "Kyoya! We are getting destroyed and you are still sitting here?"

Nile never talked to Kyoya like this before. He respected Kyoya and always talked in a humbled manner. But today, his voice was filled with panic.

"What… happened? What do you mean we are getting destroyed?" Kyoya slowly turned back and immediately his eyes grew wide. This was… unbelievable!

The whole kingdom of Alfort was burning in fire! "What the…" Kyoya choked at his words, stepping back slowly.

The lolling sparks of flame were hungrily licking Alfort, covering all of it. Nothing could be seen clearly because of the increasing smoke which was making the spring air impure. Shouts, yells and whimpers of people were heard. And the most fearsome thing was the sound of bullets and clattering of sharp weapons like swords and spears. People were running blindly to save their life. And unknown foreign soldiers were running to attack them. The whole country was turning into a great battlefield.

It was easy to understand. Alfort was invaded by enemies… Kyoya shivered at the thought. He knew who this enemy could be. He could recognize it from the uniforms of the soldiers.

"K-kyoya…" Nile said in a trembling voice, terror showing through his deep emerald eyes, "What… will… we… do… now…?" His voice quivered.

Kyoya couldn't answer. He was looking at his homeland, the land that he loved so much, the land which was now being destroyed. His head was spinning, his vision blurry. He collapsed on his knees. This can't be…! This can't be possible! No! It all was just a horrible nightmare. Nothing else. Nothing else.

:) :) :) :) :)

Fire was increasing in the capital of Alfort. People were trying their best to run and save their life from this merciless soldiers. The big machineguns, tanks and cannons were firing in the crowd.

Blood.

Bullet.

Scream.

Whimper.

Gunshot.

Fire.

Smoke.

Life.

Death.

Homeland.

Freedom.

Everything just seemed to shatter down.

Could it be any worse?

:) :) :) :) :)

Madoka entered the bedroom behind Gingka. She was feeling terrible than ever. She could not believe she actually started a life with Gingka. How could she act to love him? How could she lie her whole life? Especially to someone like Gingka?

Gingka smiled at his wife. It was the happiest day of his life. Finally, finally he started a new life with the girl he loved. "Madoka…" He whispered slowly.

Madoka looked up, trmbling slightly. This was so awkward! "Gi-gingka… I…"

"I'm so happy today, Madoka!" Gingka smiled wide, "You don't know how I'm feeling. I can never be happy with any other girl. We are made for each other. I love you, Madoka."

Those words shattered Madoka more. Gingka never said 'I love you' before. He is expecting the same reply from Madoka. But how could Madoka say this to him when she loved someone else? Madoka looked down, not being able to meet Gingka's gaze.

Gingka placed his index finger under Madoka's chin and used it to tilt her head up. "Madoka," He said in a reassuring voice, "Are you feeling uneasy? I'm really sorry if I am making you feel uneasy."

"No, Gingka. It's not that." Madoka avoided Gingka's eyes, looking at the platinum statue of Cupid, the god of love at the opposite wall.

"Madoka…" Gingka's voice sounded insecure, "What's wrong? Are you not happy with this marriage? Then don't hesitate to tell me! I can break it at this moment if you are not happy."

Madoka sighed heavily. Curse you, Gingka! Why are you being so sweet and making my life even more difficult?

"You know, it's our first night…" Gingka slightly smiled at the thought.

First night! No! Madoka's heartbeat raced up. She couldn't do this. She couldn't do this with Gingka! God, help me! Madoka prayed.

Gingka probably noticed Madoka's tension so he quickly said, "We don't need to do anything if you don't want!"

"I… I need to use the bathroom!" Madoka stammered before standing up.

She slid down the door of the bathroom, tears uncontrollably rolling down her cheek. Why was this so hard to forget everything and start a new life? Why was this so hard to have the touch of someone else when your dream prince didn't even touch you once? Why was Madoka's life so messed up?

She promised to forget everything and start a new life with Gingka. But she couldn't fulfill her promise. Now Madoka knew she couldn't start a new life. She couldn't forget her first love even though she will never get it.

Madoka stood up, wiping her cheek. Her jaws were clenched hard in determination. She walked to the sideboard of the bathroom. She knew where the rat-killer was.

Madoka opened the third drawer and pulled out the bottle of the rat-killer. She stared at it. It was full, unused. And any person who will eat the full bottle, will die for sure. And that was what Madoka really needed.

Madoka opened the bottle, sighing heavily. This was the end of her life. After some minutes, she will be out of this world, forever. Gingka and dad will be unhappy, but she has no other way now. She couldn't lie to gingka, nor could she tell him the truth and break him.

Goodbye world! Madoka took a deep breath and looked up for the last time…

That's when she saw the fire.


	3. The Night That Changed Everything

**I'm so so sorry for the long absence! :( I was soo busy! Please forgive me. ^_^**

**I want to thank**

**XGerfuls GaloreX**

**Aridai Tremon**

**Ace's Lover**

**18Madison81**

**For reviewing and faving this story. You guys are my inspiration. 3 Thanks a lot! Now let's start the story.**

"_One night changed my whole life." – Madoka Amano_

F-fire…? Madoka was so surprised that the bottle of rat-killer slipped from her hand, landing on the tiled floor of the bathroom. Madoka just stared out the window, looking at the flames that were engulfing the capital of Alfort. She could see nothing, nothing except flames, greedy flames which was burning and destroying everything. Suddenly Madoka snapped out of her trance and ran out quickly, forgetting about her plan to commit suicide.

Madoka ran out, only to be face to face with a panicking Gingka. "G-gingka…" Madoka stuttered, trying to say something, "T-there is a f-fire at the city!"

Gingka nodded violently, "I know, Madoka! I saw it too!-"

He was cut off by loud sounds. Madoka and Gingka, both panicked trying to understand the sounds. Loud banging on the main entrance of the castle was heard with the clatters of metal and the most horrifying sound was- frequent uncontrolled gunshots.

"What's happening?" Ginkga asked, eyes wide.

"I can't understand!" Madoka said in a frustrated tone, "I'm so worried. What could suddenly happen?"

Suddenly the banging became louder and then rough yells and curses were heard. Gingka and Madoka looked at each other with fright in their eyes. They understood that whoever was trying to break the front door, had succeeded in their attempt and broken it.

"I think we should go check… It could be the enemies!" Gingka said, frightened before standing up and going to the door.

Before Gingka could open the door, the door snapped open to reveal Gingka's personal servant, Masamune. A boy with bright features, spikey cobalt black hair and sparkling black eyes.

But now, he looked more frightened than ever. "Master Gingka…" Masamune was trying to say something but his voice got caught in his throat in panic and fear.

"What happened, Masamune? Tell me! Now!" Gingka urged.

Masamune was shaking frantically. He tried to breath and looked up, fear showing through his bright eyes. "M-master, t-the enemies had attacked Alfort…"

"Wh-what? What did you say?" Gingka screamed, shaking him.

Madoka stepped back. "No, this can't be true… You're lying, aren't you?" She yelled.

Masamune was paler than ever. Madoka saw Gingka's servant many times before, but never saw him this scared. This is definitely not a joke…

Before Madoka could comprehend anything, Gingka ran leaving Masamune. Hesitantly, Madoka was trying to follow him but Masamune stopped her, "No, madam. You shouldn't go. You should stay in safety."

"I know how to protect myself, Masamune!" Madoka snapped at her before storming out of the room. Masamune sighed, knowing he couldn't stop Princess Madoka. She was always confident and self-reliant.

As soon as Madoka stepped outside the room, her eyes widened in horror. What she was seeing was the most horrifying sight ever. The whole palace was full of really familiar dressed enemy's armies, they were attacking each and everyone. There was a war breaking out in full mode. Madoka stepped back in fear and frustration. How did this start? When did this start? Where was Gingka? Panic seized through Madoka's mind.

"Madoka!" A voice called her. Madoka turned to see Gingka's sister, the seventeen years old Shizuka.

"Shi-shizu…" Madoka's voice quivered, "W-when did this ha-happen?"

Tears prickled in the rosy haired girls deep blue eyes. "I-I don't know…" She cried, "I don't know anything…! I don't even know when they attacked us… What will happen now, Madoka? We're going to die!" She broke down in her knees.

"No, Shizu!" The older princess placed a reassuring hand in Shizuka's soft pink locks, "We won't die. We won't die so easily. Remember, Alfort has the most trained and qualified army ever." She tried to smile though it was hard for her.

Shizuka placed her tear-stained indigo eyes in the brunette princess' face, "R-really? Do we still have hope?"

"Yes, of course, Shizuka. Don't worry." Madoka tried her best to smile and stood up. She turned to Shizuka, "You stay here, I'll go check in down."

Shizuka nodded, her shoulder-length shiny bright pink locks suishing up and down. "Stay safe, Madoka." She whispered to her sister-in-law.

The brunette nodded and stepped down. She came to a halt soon because the armies were even fighting on the stairs.

"No! Madoka! Don't come down! Run away!" Madoka heard Gingkas loud voice in the horrible sound. Madoka tried to run up, but stopped when a sight came in her vision. Her father…!

"Father!" Madoka screamed and tried to run down to reach her father before some soldiers stopped her.

Madoka tried to step back in fear before she heard Gingka's voice again, "Take this, Madoka!"

Madoka caught the long shining silver sword in one swift motion. Yes, she was a princess but she knew how to fight.

Madoka tried to defend herself from the attacks of the enemy army. She saw many swords and daggers coming to her. What could she do? Was her life going to end like this?

No. Madoka thought. She was not born to die like this. Something from her inside inspired her, telling her to not give up and fight back. She took a deep breath and held up her sword, clattering each and everyone in front of her in one swift motion.

Madoka smiled at Gingka who was looking at her wide eyed. Gingka knew she could fight but didn't know she could fight this well. Madoka quickly stepped down, keeping attacking. She hurried down to reach her father who was surrounded by the enemies.

"Dad!" Madoka called reaching towards him. Her father looked at her with frightened eyes, "Madoka!... Don't come near, Madoka! It's dangerous! You'll get yourself hurt!"

"No, dad!" Madoka exclaimed, "I won't leave you here! I'll save you!" She started attacking the enemies.

"Please, Madoka! Step back!" King Amano looked at her daughter with pleading eyes. Madoka didn't step back. She kept attacking even though she was getting wounds and scars.

"Your Highness!" A familiar voice called her. Madoka looked back to find General Dashan, the head of Alforts army calling her.

"We can handle this, Your Highness." Dashan said, "You should step back, you're not safe here."

"Sorry, General." Madoka shook her head, "But I would like to stay here and save my father and my kingdom."

Before Dashan could say anything else a soldier attacked him and blood prickled out of his already bloody face and hands. He quickly got busy with the battle.

Madoka was going to pay attention to her own battle and she turned around, just to see a soldier approaching holding a sharp big dagger to attack her. Madoka's eyes widened and before she could move someone came between her and the enemy and the dagger attacked that person.

The brunette princess was so startled at first that she couldn't understand what was happening. Then she heard the whimpering sound coming from her father's voice which broke her trance. Madoka looked down and her eyes widened than ever before.

It was… her father who got stabbed! It was… her… father!

The dagger was stabbed in the king's chest, covered in deep red blood. Fresh blood was slowly dripping from her father's chest, covering the carpet and creating a pool of blood.

Madoka felt her heart literally shattering in a billion pieces. She felt like her whole world was stopped and mute. There were still heavy battles going around the palace. There were blood-freezing screams, yells, sounds of weapons and immense gunshots. But Madoka was not listening or looking at anything. Everything was just breaking down, crashing down.

**Question of the day: Will King Amano die? Tell me what you think!... :D**


	4. Life Is More Cruel Than We Think

**Hiya again! :D I can't tell how much I love you guys! I can never forget your love. *wipes tears of happiness***

**Desert rose 01**

**Anonymous (guest)**

**Welcome to my story! A bunch of thanks for reviewing! :D**

**I love you all! So thanks to everyone who reads, even looks at this story. *gives virtual ice cream***

"_I wish life was that easy like it seemed when we were at our childhood." –Gingka Hagane_

Madoka broke down on her knees slowly, not able to stand straight anymore because her vision was becoming blurrier and her legs were feeling like piles of stones. She collapsed on her knees staring at the limp body of her father lying in front of her.

"M-mado… ka…" King Amano said in a faint voice, his eyes fluttering open. That voice pulled Madoka out of her faze.

"Father! Father!" Madoka cried looking at her father's blood stained face. She slowly touched her father's face, deep red blood instantly covering her pale skin.

"Father!... Don't worry! You will be okay!... You will be okay!" Madoka cried desperately. Who was she reassuring? Her father? Or herself?

"No… Madoka, dear…" The king said in a very weak voice, his weak blood covered hands slowly and shakily tried to grip his daughter's delicate hands. Madoka understood and took her father's hands in her own hands.

"Madoka… dear…" The king's voice was caught in his throat. He was so weak that he was finding it difficult to even say a single word. Still he tried for his beloved daughter, "M-madoka… My time… is… finished…"

"No! Dad!" Madoka screamed, more fresh salty tears rolling down her cheek. She violently shook her head, her brown hair shaking with the process. "No! No! Don't say that! No! No!" She kept saying in a desperate voice. She could do anything to just save her father.

"Dear!..." King Amano gripped her daughter's hands harder, "Dear!... Listen to me, dear!... I… I'm going!... I'm going! But…" The king took deep breaths, almost panting, "But… I'm leaving this kingdom to… you! To… you! You are the future… queen… Madoka… So… you have to do the duties… that a queen does… You… you have to!..."

"Dad! Dad! No! Dad!" Madoka shook her father's almost unconscious body.

"Remember… Madoka…" King Amano's voice was becoming weaker and barely audible, "Be a… queen!... save our kingdom!... The future… and independence of Alfort… depends on you!... Only you, Madoka!"

"Dad! Please! Dad! Don't leave me! I can't! I can't! I can't be strong without you! I need you, d-dad!" Madoka was sobbing and hiccupping now, her face stained with tears.

"You have to be strong… M-madoka!... You have to! Save your kingdom… Madoka! God bless you…" With these last words, King Amano's eyelids became heavier and shut really slowly. His body became stiff and cold in front of his daughter.

"Father!" Madoka yelled with all her might, "No!"

King Amano's cold lifeless hands fell from his daughter's hands.

Madoka stared at her father's lifeless body, his mind becoming blank, fully blank. She could not hear anything, could not see anything, could not say anything. She could not understand what just happened. She could not understand what was happening around her. She felt numb and totally empty, no words in her brain. Her body slowly became still like a statue made of stones.

She couldn't move. She couldn't budge even when Gingka and the others started pulling her away. Only one thing was in front of her eyes, only one thing existing in her world, her father's blood covered lifeless body in front of her. Her father died to save her. Her father died because of her. Her father and mother both were dead now.

Princess Madoka was officially an orphan now.

:) :) :) :) :)

"Oh my God! Your Majesty!" General Dashan yelled to Prince Gingka, his voice really panicked, "There is a fire breaking out in the palace!"

Gingka snapped his head up to look around and realized the general was right, the crimson and golden lolling flames engulfing his vision. The fire was increasing every moment, covering the whole place. Panick rushed through Gingka's veins. Is everything going to finish like this?

No, Gingka wouldn't let it happen. He had to save Madoka, his wife and the love of his life. Gingka gazed down at Madoka's broken form, tears starting to form in his bright reddish-brown eyes. He loved her with all his heart. He couldn't bear this scene, seeing her breaking down like this in front of his eyes. Madoka was always a happy and confident girl. Gingka never imagined her like this.

Gingka tried to pull Madoka up, but she was not moving. Her whole body was like stone, hard and set.

"Madoka!... Madoka! Please! Get up. We have to go away from here." Gingka's broken voice said. Suddenly he felt another pair of hands over his hands which were helping him to pull Madoka up from her stance.

Gingka turned to see his sister, Shizuka. She gave him a sad smile. Gingka couldn't say anything, he silently nodded and they both pulled Madoka up. She couldn't stand so the younger princess took the hold of her and nodded reassuringly at her brother.

"T-thanks… Shiz." Gingka tried to smile at his sister. Shizuka smiled in return. Now Gingka was slightly relieved because he knew no matter how hard the circumstances are Shizuka can easily handle them. She was the calmer and laid back one, when on the other hand Gingka was the more childish one even though he was the elder sibling.

They tried to walk but suddenly the shield made by Dashan and other army members for saving the members of the royal family got broken by the sudden attack of the enemies. They started to attack madly. The army of Alfort were trying their best to defend but it was getting worse since most army members were dead by now and the fire was increasing.

Still, in between that horrible situation, they tried to run and escape, the chink-chank and clitter-clatter of the weapons and the loud sound of gunshots covering their ears and making them almost deaf. Gingka, Dashan and others tried their best to give shield to the princesses because Madoka was not conscious about anything around her and Shizuka didn't know how to even hold a gun.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty!" Dashan said in a reassuring voice looking at Gingka's panicked face, "I'll protect you all. No matter what happens."

Gingka stiffly nodded trying to be hopeful. He looked at his sister, "Where is dad, Shiz?"

Shizuka tensed up, "I… I don't know, Gingky. I haven't seen him."

The siblings looked at each other with frightened eyes. Where could their father go?

They almost reached to the backdoor of the palace. Gingka couldn't still believe they succeeded to reach here. He looked at General Dashan with thankful eyes. "T-thanks a lot, General." He breathed, his voice getting caught in his throat because of the tears that wanted to spill from his eyes any moment, "Thank you for helping us to reach here."

"There's nothing to thank, Your Majesty." Dashan said smiling slightly, "It was my duty to save the new queen."

Gingka nodded, "Now please if you try to take them out because I have an important work."

"Sure, Your Majesty." General Dashan bowed with respect, "But where are you going?"

"To find my father."

Gingka walked back in the palace which was burning like hell now. Because of the fire, there was no enemy soldier now. They just lit the fire and ran away like cowards. Gingka gritted his teeth with anger, looking around the flaming palace.

Where could his father be in this fire?

**Question of the day: Where is Ryo? Can you imagine? :D**


	5. For A Best Friend

**I'm really really sorry for the long absence! *bows down* My exams are killing me but I really want to update my stories! *cries and throws a tantrum***

**So… today I got a small holiday away from my stupid pre-test (thank God) so now I'm updating it. I want to welcome**

**MusicIsLife99**

**Sunshining pearl**

**Welcome to my story! Thanks for reading! :D You guys are the only reason that brings smile in my ugly face. Seriously, why do you read my crappy stories? I love you all so so much it makes me want to dance!**

**Okay I think I should stop blabbering and continue with the story. Also, I think my chapters are really short so from now I'll try to make them longer! :) Enjoy! Adios…**

"_Friends like you, and best friends love you… that is the difference." – Nile Nairu_

Prince Gingka walked between the raging flames, frantically looking around in search of his father whom he valued more than his life.

Where could be father? Where could be father? Only one question- running through Gingka's mind. He kept looking around until he heard some screaming coming beyond the flames. One of the voices seemed… all too familiar.

Father? Gingka ran through the fire, not even caring about his own life. He quickly peeked from behind the flames.

Gingka gasped in horror when he saw his father, King Ryo Hagane, attacked by a good number of enemy soldiers. The young prince thought they all ran away, but he could never imagine they actually attacked his father.

"Father! Father!" Gingka called desperately, causing his father's head turn around towards him.

Ryo's eyes widened when he saw his son approaching him. "Stop right there, Gingka!" He said in a stern voice. Gingka stood abruptly, because he could never disobey his father.

"Father!" Gingka whimpered, tears starting to form in his dazzling brownish eyes. Now he was starting to understand how Madoka felt. Now he started to understand how it feels to watch your own father die in front of you.

"Gingka!" Ryo said, conscious and afraid about his son, "Step back, Gingka. Don't come near. They'll kill you!"

"Father! Father! I can't let you die! I can't!" Gingka shook his head, tears spilling from his eyes. His silhouette started to break down, his voice quivering, "D-don't do this father… Don't leave us. T-think about S-s-shizuka…" Ryo trembled when Gingka said his sister's name. He remembered his daughter's innocent face, her rosy locks and shining blue orbs just like her mother. Thinking about that, the face of Kiruna, Gingka and Shizuka's mother, popped in front of Ryo's eyes.

Tears even started to form in the king of Meteford's eyes. "I'm sorry, Kiruna." He whispered looking down, "I couldn't fulfill the promise that I gave to you. I couldn't protect our children. I have to leave them…" The scene of his wife's death \came alive in his mind again. That elegant heavenly face of hers… That blue orbs full of tears… That frown placed on her pink lips… Ryo was definitely not a good husband- he couldn't protect his wife from enemies. Now he proved himself a bad father too because he is giving up- not able to protect his children.

"I'm sorry… Gingka, my son." Ryo looked up to meet his son's tear-filled eyes, "I can't come back now. I lost this battle."

"Oh! No doubt you did!" A deep, rough yet musical voice broke the father-son moment.

Gingka's head snapped to look up, recognizing the voice easily. "You!" He sneered.

"Yes! Me!" The voice laughed a heartless laugh, "It's me, Prince Gingka Hagane! Or I say only 'Gingka Hagane' since you have no kingdom now?"

Gingka shivered, staring up in utter shock, "What- what did you say?" He stuttered.

"Yes, dear Gingka, besides Alfort, Meteford is now ours too. And your father is our prisoner." The owner of the voice approached him, stopping to smirk at him, "Any last wishes, Hagane?"

"Yes," Gingka stood straight, deciding not to shiver in fear anymore. "I wish you to go to hell!" He sneered looking at his enemy's eyes.

"Gingka!" Ryo said sternly, "Step back, Gingka! Run away! It's not safe for you!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" The cruel voice laughed mercilessly again, "Run away before you get killed, Hagane!"

Gingka fisted his hands, wanting to punch that glorious face of his. But somehow he stopped himself and turned to his father, "Father!"

"I can't, Gingka…" Ryo shoonk his head sadly, trying not to break down in front of his enemies.

"Yeah of course you can't!" Another familiar voice said, causing Gingka look up again, to meet those reptiled eyes that he never wished to see again.

"You can't run away now, Ryo Hagane!" The reptile-looking man continued in his trademark echoing voice, "You are now our prisoner. So it's pretty easy to understand- either you come with us or… we kill off that dear son of yours." His gun was pointed straight to Gingka's head.

"No! No! Father!" Gingka looked at his father with pleading eyes, "Don't listen to them, father! Everyone needs you more than me!"

"No, Gingka…" Ryo shook his head, then turned to his enemies, "I'm ready to go with you. Just… leave my son. Let him go safe and sound."  
The elder one of the enemies smirked, "I know your decision is always right, my old friend." Then he nodded at his soldiers, pointing to Gingka, "Let him go!"

The soldiers that were holding Gingka until now tossed him away. Gingka tried to stand straight in his feet so that he would not drop in the fire. He looked at his father, tears still rolling down his cheek, "Father… please consider again. Please change your decision."

Ryo smiled at his son, "My time is up, Gingka, my son. Now it's your time. You have to continue my unfinished battle. I don't know if we will ever meet again or not… so, take care of yourself, your wife and your sister. And try to take back our kingdom. Now run away! You have to be alive!"

"Father!" Gingka whimpered, almost breaking down.

"Remember, Gingka!" Ryo's voice echoed through the vast burnt palace which was starting to break down now, causing everyone to panic, "Victory doesn't depend on how strong or skilled your enemies are. It depeneds on your spirit. Spirit my son!"

"Father!" Gingka cried, calling his father most possibly for the last time, backing out from the breaking palace slowly.

"Stay strong, Gingka." There was a smile in his father's face, his thumb up for him. Gingka started to cry like a child.

Was this the last meeting with his father?

:) :) :) :) :)

Nile looked around with panic and fear rushing through his veins. He didn't know what to do, where to go. He never witnessed a war before, thought he knew how to fight. His fighting skills were wonderful. But at this moment the orange-haired boy is beyond scared, especially because he couldn't find his best friend anywhere.

"Kyoya! Kyoya!" Nile called for his only friend in this lonely world, trying to make his way through the enemy soldiers. Enemies were everywhere in the country, trying to kill every innocent people they saw and snatch away all their belongings. When the army of Alfort was trying to save the capital, the other parts of the country were being destroyed by the merciless enemy soldiers.

"Kyoya!" Nile tried again before something hit his shoulder making him gasp in pain. Nile slowly touched his shoulder then brought his hand in front of eyes. He could recognize fresh blood even in this darkness. A throbbing pain started to reach in his whole body, making it's way through his shoulder- still the teen ran to find his friend. He was truly worried for the greenette. But where was he?

Nile had to stop abruptly because his way was blocked by a bunch of fighting soldiers. At first he couldn't understand what was happening, but soon his senses began to work when their sharp weapons started to hit him. And Nile had no weapon himself, even not a single stick. It's definitely not intelligent to walk tonight empty-handed.

An enemy soldier grasped Nile's shirt, easily pulling him off the ground, making him hang from his hands. "What do you have with yourself?" The soldier sneered at him, weird smell of drink coming from him and the others, making Nile want to vomit. Of course they were drunk. That made Nile even more angry and scared. The emerald-eyed teen despised drunkards.

"Please! Please leave me!" Nile's voice broke. No matter how much it will hurt his self-respect, he had to beg in front of them. "I don't have any money! I'm telling the truth! Please let me go!" Nile whimpered, trying to squirm out of their grip.

The soldiers laughed mercilessly, looking at Nile like he was some sort of insect. The drunk soldier's grip on Nile's shirt was hardening, almost ripping it off. "So…" They laughed, looking at one another, "This street rat has nothing with him!" They laughed like it was some very funny joke, the horrible sound of their laugh making Nile cringe.

"Then what is the use of him?" The drunkards asked one another, "Let's kill him off!" They laughed loudly again.

Nile's whole body trembled with fear. "No! No!" He tried his utmost to get out of their grip, "Please leave me! I beg you! For God's sake!"

They continued to laugh and the big, bald soldier who was holding Nile threw him off. Nile landed on the rocky ground in front of them with a loud thud. He screamed in pain, feeling like somebody was beating him with a large hammer.

The soldiers laughed yet again and suddenly one of them pulled out a dagger, looking at Nile like he was their prey.

Nile's emerald orbs widened in fear, "No! No! No!" he screamed, shaking his head. They were going to kill him!

But before they could stab him, a tall dark slender figure came in between them.

At first, Nile couldn't comprehend what actually happened. He was squeezing his eyes shut, waiting for the stab that never came. Then he slowly opened his bright green orbs, looking at the scene. Then he gasped and jumped in horror when he saw the person who stood in front of him.

The dagger has stabbed him, fresh crimson blood spilling out of his chest. His beautiful eyes closed slowly, his slender figure dropping in front of Nile. The drunk soldiers ran away in fear when they saw they had stabbed the wrong person.

Nile quickly caught him, preventing him to land in the ground.

Nile stared at those eyes that never opened again.

"Kyoya!" Nile screamed, shaking his best friend's limp body.

**:D How was it? I don't think the next update will be soon. I'm really sorry for that! But still, wait for me because I'll definitely come back soon.**

**Question of the day: Who are the enemies you think? :D I know I made them too easy to guess… *sighs***


	6. One Of A Kind

**I'm back, friends! :D Thanks to everyone who reads this story. You guys are the best readers of the world because you have enough patience to read my crappy writings.**

**Most of your guesses were right about the enemies. I guess they were too easy to guess.**

**And thank you-**

**CutiePie2013**

**ELYKA TETEGAMI**

**Yang Yami of the Shadows**

**I love when you read and review. What would I have done without you all? I can't thank you enough. Love you all!**

**Enjoy! Adios…**

"_You don't deserve to dream if you can't fulfill them." – Ryuga Kishatu_

At the top floor of the golden palace situated at the capital of Asteir, the dragon emperor Ryuga Kishatu woke up in the morning.

The icy haired emperor opened his piercing golden eyes and sat up on the silk covered bed. Before he could place his feet on the ground- a servant quickly set his shoes under his feet without a moment if delay. The dragon emperor placed his feet on the shoes and stood up, going towards his closet.

He opened the door of his huge walk-in closet and walked inside, looking around in search of a suitable outfit though he couldn't find anything of his choice. He held up his clothes one by one in front of his eyes and then shook his head, throwing them outside. After a long half hour, he actually succeeded to find something that matched his amazing fashion sense.

The nineteen year old king walked out and touched a bell, slowly pressing it and making a quick sound. At a blink of an eye, a servant hurriedly entered the bedroom and bowed, panting heavily, "Your… Majesty… You needed anything?"

"Yes," Ryuga scoffed, pointing to the pile of valuable clothes on the ground, "I don't need these pieces of shits anymore. Take them away and give to some beggars!"

"Y-yes… master!" The servant quickly gathered the clothes that were lying in the ground and walked out, not forgetting to bow again.

The dragon emperor walked outside and down the stairs, towards the huge dining hall of the palace. He entered the hall and sat at one end of the unnecessarily long dining table.

The servants became busy and started serving the breakfast hurriedly, panicking. Ryuga started eating and then suddenly stopped, looking down at the plate.

He looked up slowly at the servant standing in front of him. He recognized him as the cook and asked, narrowing his eyes, "Can I know why the toast is burnt today?"

The servant trembled with fear and looked down, not meeting the emperor's gaze. He started to stutter, "I-I'm really sorry, s-sir… It… it was a mistake. Maybe the o-oven was too hot…"

Ryuga pitifully caught a glance of the name tag- another name that he doesn't need to remember anymore. He slowly slid his hand in his pocket and took out the dagger he always had. He looked up to meet his servant's fearful eyes.

The servant suddenly broke down on his knees and hugged his legs, yelping, "Master! Master! I'm sorry, master! It won't happen again! Please forgive me!"

Ryuga sighed, "I know it won't happen again." And within a moment, he swiftly slid the dagger on the servant's throat.

"It's Asteir. Here, the punishment of mistake is death."

The lifeless body of the dead servant fell down on the ground, crimson blood prickling out of his throat and making the carpet wet.

Ryuga sighed again, looking at his precious carpet, "Oh! What a waste!"

He stood up, "I recommend this mess to be cleaned up soon." And with that said, he walked towards the royal assembly where everyone was waiting for the emperor.

As soon as the young emperor took a seat, his faithful general Doji bowed, appearing in front of him, "Good morning, Your Majesty!"

"A very good morning." Ryuga looked at him through his piercing eyes, "Any news about Alfort?"

"Nothing new, master." General Doji replied, looking at the papers on his hand that held the report about their enemies, "We have learnt that after the death of King Amano, which was a glorious step for us, the princess ran away along with the others. The prince of Meteford, Gingka Hagane, is with his wife and sister, protecting them."

"Protecting!" Ryuga couldn't stop his laugh, "Did that 'little boy' knew anything about protecting himself that he will protect others? He is a pitiful example of a prince!" He said referring to Gingka.

Doji laughed along, "You're right, master."

"Do you know where they could be at this moment?" Ryuga questioned, looking through the report that Doji handed him.

The general shook his head, "Sadly, no, Your Majesty. Our spies could not locate them after they ran away."

Ryuga looked up at Doji and Doji shivered under his cold, heartless stare. He quickly shook his head, trying to correct himself, "But I can assure we will find them sooner than you expect, master." He said hurriedly.

"I don't care about them. I know there is no need to fear Hagane or his allies. I have something else to worry." Ryuga's eyes darkened, he lowered his voice, "What about my dear street friend, Kyoya Tategami?"

"We are quite sure that he is in Alfort, still, master."

" 'Quite'?" Ryuga glared, "Why can't you be absolutely sure?"

"Master-"

Before Doji could finish his sentence, Ryuga yelled, "I don't want to hear any of your rigmarole! I want Kyoya Tategami to be removed from this world as soon as possible." Ryuga leaned in and whispered, "I mean it!"

"Yes! Yes, master!" Doji vigorously nodded, "We are trying. We sent some drunk soldiers to attack him and his friend, Nile."

"Nile!" Ryuga narrowed his eyes, squinting his brows for a moment, "Now who the heck is this Nile?"

"Some street boy, Your Majesty." Doji answered, "He is Kyoya's friend."

"Wow!" Ryuga laughed hysterically, as if he had heard the best joke of the year, "So… the 'little street rat' has got a 'friend'? Amazing! Really amazing!"

Doji laughed along, though he couldn't understand why the emperor was so delighted to hear that his ex-'right hand man' who ran away has got a friend. Doji coughed, trying to gain his master's attention and when Ryuga looked at him, he politely said, "Master, you will get the detailed information from the head of the spy department."

"Oh… okay then. Call him."

"Not him, sir. It's her."

Ryuga narrowed his eyes again but before he could ask a question Doji walked backwards, bowing down. It's the ritual of Asteir- everyone has to walk backwards when they walk out from the royal assembly because showing their back to the emperor is supposed to be a sign of unmannerly thing.

After Doji walked out, Ryuga stood up and walked towards his personal living room. No sooner than he entered the room, someone knocked at the door, making him look up.

"Come in!" Ryuga said raising his voice.

To his astonishment, a girl entered the room and stood in front of him, not showing any kind of respect. Ryuga stared at her, taking all her feature. The girl was tall and had a strong body, different than all the petite weak girls he had ever seen. But she was beautiful. No, beautiful does not suit her, she was gorgeous. She had short wavy hair- the color of her hair reminded him about Atlantic Ocean. The deep royal blue dress that she was wearing admired her skin tone.

The girl looked up, her bright amethyst eyes meeting Ryuga's. It felt like somebody was pointing too bright and sharp spotlights at her. She stared straight, not looking down for once. It was enough to astonish the dragon emperor because everyone else that he met never dared to look at him twice. This girl was… exceptional, that's for sure.

Ryuga locked his eyes with the girl for some moments, then asked, "Who are you?"

The girl didn't bother to bow which everyone does when they give their introduction, instead she said, not breaking the stare, "My name is Hikaru, Hikaru Hasama. I'm the head of the spy department." She spread her hand in front to shake.

Ryuga touched her hand, shaking once. Not really soft, somehow rough. The girl was attracting him every moment more than before.

"So," Ryuga asked looking at her, "What news do you have for me?"

"Sir, we're trying to locate Prince Gingka and his wife soon. I can assure you they will be in front of you soon."

"I don't need them in front of me." Ryuga shook his head, "Just kill them wherever you see them. I want then dead. And the most important thing is, Kyoya Tategami. He is the biggest threat for us."

"No need to worry, Your Majesty." Hikaru smiled sweetly, "We have come to learn that Kyoya and Nile are still near the capital of Alfort and we're trying to send more assassins, so they won't be able to escape easily."

"I heard some soldiers were appointed to kill them that night." Ryuga said referring to the night when the war took place, "Why weren't they able to kill them?"

"They tried and were almost succeeded to kill Nile, sir, but Kyoya came in between took the hit."

"That's even better." Ryuga grinned, showing his sparkling pearly white teeth, "Then why isn't he dead still?" He growled.

"Because, Nile ran away carrying his friend somewhere." Hikaru answered.

"Where is this 'somewhere'?"

"We don't actually know, sir, but we are sure about one thing and that is- Kyoya Tategami is probably dead by now because despite how hard Nile tries, he won't be able to save his friend on that deserted country. No one is alive so who will help him?" Hikaru pointed out.

"Hmm… I hope so. Just… make sure he doesn't get any help." Ryuga commanded, fire burning in his eyes.

"If you don't mind, may I ask you a question, master?" Hikaru smiled sweetly, without waiting for permission, "Why do you want to kill your friend desperately?"

Ryuga glowered at her, astonished to see her courage. "First of all," He hissed, "I don't need to give you an explanation. Secondly, Kyoya Tategami is not my friend, mind it!"

Hikaru didn't seem a least bit scared under the dragon emperor's glower, instead she seemed somehow delighted. "But he was your best friend, sir." She said with a false innocent smile.

"Keyword, 'was', not 'is'!" Ryuga remarked, "It's past and he is my worst enemy now. My worst enemy. And… I want him to be removed from this world, understand?"

"Sure, sir." Hikaru faked a smile.

"But I'm not so sure if I can rely on you or not." Ryuga narrowed his eyes at her.

"You can." Hikaru's voice barely above a whisper.

"Why?" Ryuga whispered back, smirking and playing along.

"Because-" Hikaru leaned in, smirking "I'm better than any of your other stuff, master."

"Really?" Ryuga laughed, locking his light golden eyes with her violet ones again, "Then prove it!"

He quickly pulled out his dagger and threw it towards the blunette not giving her a chance to accommodate anything, but, to his surprise, she swiftly dodged it in a blink of an eye and somersaulted, turning and kicking him in the ribs and then landing on his back, grabbing him in a headlock.

"Okay… okay…" Ryuga panted, "You don't need to kill me now…"

Hikaru smirked, letting him go slowly. Ryuga stood up and dusted himself off, still feeling slightly dazy and looked up, meeting her eyes once again.

Hikaru leaned in again and smirked, whispering, "Trust me, our relation will be one of a kind, sir."

Ryuga breathed, his lips twitching in a slight half-smile, "Indeed…"

Hikaru walked out, not bothering to walk backwards or show any kind of respect.

Ryuga smirked, "Hikaru Hasama. Interesting!"


End file.
